This disclosure relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to engine driven power supplies with output reduction.
An electronically controlled welding power source will attempt to deliver whatever output power the power source is commanded to deliver. If the engine does not have enough power to supply the commanded load, a fold back circuit reduces the load in an attempt to match the available engine power.